A Lasting Love
by CourtneyMonroe
Summary: From the first time he met her, his love for her was undying. Jack's one goal was just to see Lacie's sweet, smiling face again. Jack and Lacie romantic undertone.


On that snowy day, he looked up to the sky and thought of nothing but her deep red eyes; her genuinely crazy smile that warmed his heart; her spontaneous way of doing things. She knew nothing about him, yet she stopped to talk, go out of her way and nuzzle her way into his heart. He couldn't stop thinking about her, every year, every time it snowed on the gentle city she manipulated oh so well. He didn't care what he had to do, but all he knew was he had to find her. See her one more time and gaze into her deep red eyes.

"Lacie" He whispered up to the sky, "beautiful, carefree Lacie." Jack looked out to the snowy scenery and could only see his precious Lacie playfully twirling in the snow, singing out to everything around her; free as a bird, but just as caged. In the time he hadn't seen her, she had been kept in a tower owned by Baskerville; caging the very bird that sang its way into Jack's aching heart. Watching and enjoying the snowfall from high in the tower, gazing out the lonely window Lacie stayed. She dreamed of many things, things Jack never knew about. Her carefree nature, her freedom, was all timed. Her life was simply a limitation. Soon she would be gone, and her memory in Jack's heart would be nothing more than just that. A memory. A place in time. A lasting/dying hope left in a hopeless person.

Jack weaseled his way onto the grounds he didn't know was the Baskerville's. He didn't know what he's find there, but he knew that in the many years he had searched for the girl that talked to him, and warmed his heart that cold, snowy day, he hadn't searched this area. Through wooded areas full of trees and shadows, he approached a clearing that led to a tower. Looking up he saw the window that proved home to the solemn face inside. Lacie. The free spirit that danced and sang was laying her head quietly against the window sill.

"Lacie!" His voice called out her name gently. She picked her head up, perplexed at the voice. She looked down through the falling snowflakes to see a tall, blonde boy at the bottom of her tower.

"Jack…" Lacie whispered his name with a smile. He had found her. Like she told him he should do so many years ago.

"I've found you Lacie. I came to see you smile, and dance and sing, once more. If I could just see you once more…" Jack stopped in front of the tower looking up. Lacie knew she couldn't leave. The Baskervilles would punish her for such an action, but she had to see him, once more. Her face turned from the window with a flick of her hair as she disappeared into the tower. Jack waited alone as the snow fell and around from the back of the tower came a delicately running Lacie, leaving her little footprints in the snow.

"Lacie," Jack opened his arms as she ran into him for a hug. Their foreheads pressed upon each other's as they closed they looked in each other's eyes. "It's been too long Lacie." She smiled and closed her eyes whispering:

"It'll only get longer Jack…" The words fell from her mouth as easily and as gently as the snowflakes fell from the sky around them and there they hung, in the cold air around their warm embrace.

Even when we were kids, people would say the same thing.

"Oh the child of misfortune has come around!" One woman shrieked, or "Look! It's the child with the red eyes. Steer clear from her path." Another one said to her children, or even "You're a dirty child! Your sentence will be death soon, or it will be death to the lot of us by your hand."

No matter where we went or who we were with, she always received the same reaction from people. All I could do was take her hand and hope she didn't cry, though she hardly ever did. A strong spirit she had. She knew since she was little that because of her eyes she was damned in the eye of society. However, I was accepted by the Baskerville. They said I would be their next 'Glen' and that I would become an asset. Lacie was still an outcast; made inferior by even the people that did so much with me. The man who worked with me, condemned out fates in which Lacie would die and by my hand would it be done. My sister, my own beloved sister would die from who I would become. There was no fight with her. She accepted it. I couldn't bare it. It made me sick, but what could I do? Nothing.

She was kept high, away from the world, in a tower. Away from people, away from places, away from everything. Slowly, day by day, I would be changed, erased from the person I was.


End file.
